A Seasons Greeting
by LordofAmus
Summary: 10 years into the future on Christmas Eve Amy is hosting a Christmas Party. Amy and Ty are boyfriend and girlfriend and Ty has a very special present for her! Amy X Ty! LOTS OF FLUFF!


**A Seasons Greeting**

**Staring:** Amy and Ty

**Rating:** K

**Setting:** At Amy's house for a Christmas party 10 years into the future!

**AN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Haha! I'm usually not on the computer on Christmas but whatcha know! I just decided to do a few one shots about Christmas. This one is dedicated to Heartland. I hope you all enjoy! Gah! I got a song stuck in my head! It's so weird! Nicest song ever (Sarcasm) Haha. It's called Moonlight Shadow by Groove Coverage if anyone wants to watch it. There are a few versions. Sorry for the randomness. I can't help it ^_^

**Dedication:** I usually don't do dedication but the only reason I write in the Heartland area or whatever you want to call it is because of my friend! That's why I want to dedicate this to my best friend, Ishmere10. Thank you for being my friend, Ishy! I hope your having a good Christmas! I love ya girl! *Glomps ishy*

**Disclaimer:** Hikari (That would be me ^_^) does not own or claim to own any of the Heartland characters.

Amy Fleming smiled and walked around the kitchen and living room talking to members of her family and her friends. The year was 2020. She was 26 years old and she ran Heartland, a horse sanctuary. Her white farm house was decorated with a Christmas tree complete with rainbow lights, ornaments and tinsel. The aroma of turkey and ham drifted though the house as well as the scent of apple pie. The house was crowded with smiling and laughing people. It was Amy's annual Christmas party. Amy loved seeing all the people. On one day of the year her family, friends and even clients came to celebrate. Everything was complete except for one thing.

The turned as the door opened. Her heart skipped a couple beats seeing her boyfriend Ty Baldwin walk into the room. He smiled at a couple people by the door, not noticing Amy in the next room. Amy smiled and walked over to him. Ty was too busy trying to find a good place for his coat in the closet stuffed with everyone else's jacket to notice Amy sneak up behind him. Amy tiptoed behind him and poked his sides. Ty jumped slightly with a yelp and spun around. He chuckled warmly seeing Amy's grinning face.

"Wow. You look beautiful" Ty said. He looked at Amy. Her blond hair was pulled back from her face and into a French braid tied back with red and green ribbon. She wore a festive black dress with a snowman on it. Hanging from her ears were a pare earrings of horses with Santa hats on. Amy blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself" she said nudging Ty. Ty had combed his hair back very nicely. He was wearing black dress pants and a thick Christmas sweater. Ty chuckled in response to her compliment.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving!" he exclaimed. Amy laughed.

"Is food all you think about?" Amy asked playfully. Ty gave her a sarcastic look. Amy laughed. "Aw common! No need to ruffle your feather. Come over here" she said. She took his hand and weaved in and out of the groups of people talking happily. She led him into the kitchen to where the food was. Ty darted to the table and started piling food on his plate.

"You eat faster than the horses!" Amy joked. Ty looked over at her with a look that said 'I don't care what I look like'.

"I forgot to eat breakfast and lunch today" Ty admitted with an embarrassed smiled. Amy slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand (**AN:** FACE PALM! XD).

"Ty!" She whined. "Again!" Ty looked away quickly. Amy sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me. Feed me. Never leave me" he said. Amy smiled and took his hand. Ty turned around and looked into her eyes. They paused for a few moments. All the activity in the room faded away. They were the only things in the world at that time.

"It's a deal" Amy said gently. She pressed her lips to Ty's softly. Ty kissed her back passionately. Amy's heart skipped a few beats and electricity flowed though her. She frowned when he pulled back.

"I don't think this is the place to kiss. You're grandfathers watching" Ty said smiling. Amy looked over at her grandfather who was watching them with a smile. Amy chuckled.

"He's ok with it" Amy said.

"Lets go eat" Ty said. He walked off leaving Amy alone. Amy's heart sank. Lately it's seemed as if he barley has any time for her. He'd joke around a little, kiss her, and then leave. Amy sighed and got some food. She found Ty sitting by the table. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Here. I got you a drink" he said. He plopped a glass of soda down beside her.

"Thank you" Amy said. She took a bite of her turkey. Ty looked at her intently.

"Aren't you gonna have a drink?" he asked.

"Later. I'm hungry now, not thirsty" Amy said taking another bite. She chewed it thoughtfully not wanting everyone to see her eating like a horse. Amy still felt Ty's intense gaze on her.

"What!" she asked.

"Have a drink!" Ty said.

"I told you! I'm not thirsty! Why are you obsessed with getting me to drink? What did you do to it? Are you trying to do something! Your acting really strange you know!" Amy exclaimed quickly. Ty blinked.

"_I'm_ acting strange?" he asked.

"YES! YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO TAKE A DRINK! " Amy exclaimed.

"Have a drink." Ty said.

"AHH! Fine I talk a drink!" Amy said. She took the glass and put it to her face. The room went silent and watched her.

"There? You happy!" she asked.

"Take another one" Ty said grinning. Amy let out a small scream and took another sip. She started coughing. Ty pat her back gently. Amy put her hand to her mouth as a small object fell out of her mouth. Amy looked at it confused. Was it a ring?

"Well that didn't go as planned" Ty said. Amy looked at Ty then at everyone who watched them with a smile.

"What's going on Ty?" Amy asked. Ty stode up from his chair and went down on one knee in front of Amy. He took the object from her hand. He whipped it dry with his shirt and looked at her. Amy's heart nearly stopped. Was he going to…?

"Amy Flemming?" Ty started.

"Yes?" Amy asked feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Well! That's it! I hoped you liked it! I know its short but I wanted to get this out of my head before I rode my horse and went to see a movie. I still have another one shot to make for Chrono Crusade. Haha. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review (I accept anonymous reviews)!

GAH! I got that song stuck in my head again!(Look up if your confused)


End file.
